The missing feather
by Blood of Scarlet
Summary: Secret santa gift for Blue Cupcakes. Filled to the max with cheesiness. You have been warned.


**A/N: There, done. Finally. I' m not the best author, but I hope you'll like it ^^ **

Today wasn't one of Jack Verbena's best days.

First, his cows had decided that stomping on his precious autumn plants was a great way to repay his care for them. As he attempted to revive the dead plants with more water, which didn't do them any freaking good, his chickens escaped from his newly made coop with who knows what chicken magic and ran all over the farm. Abandoning his flooded crops to capture the chickens, which were high on freedom and running like they never did about his damn big farm, his sheep apparently thought that flooded crops tasted nice and devoured his precious crops. And as he spend the entire morning (and afternoon) chasing the crazy animals, he remembered that he was supposed to meet his maybe-going-to-be-soon-if-his-confession-will-work-wife Ann at the Hot Springs so they can go to the inn to have lunch together.

It was the last thing he wanted-an angry Ann, stomping into his farm and beating the life out of him. All in all, he was screwed.

Stuffing the last chicken in the coop, Jack felt his pocket for it and sighed in relief. Surprisingly, it had not dropped during the scuffle with his stupid animals. Perhaps, he might have the courage to ask her during lunch later, if he _ever _got out of this place.

After the death of all his crops and flowers, an entire farm of angry animals and a dozen or two swear words later, Jack left the farm for the Hot springs at ten minutes past twelve (In the afternoon, of course), his hands and face covered in bruises.

"Jack…pfft!" At the pathetic sight of his clothes and face, Ann couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" Jack growled as Ann laughed hysterically.

"Y-your…y-your face…" Ann snickered as Jack glared daggers at her.

"…Can we go now?" Jack grumbled. Ignoring the giggles from his girlfriend, he dragged her by her hand to the inn.

"Don't you have to breathe?" Jack sighed, exasperated.

"Ah….ahahahahaha!" Jack decided that she was officially crazy.

_Well, I guess I'll do it now!_

"Um, Ann, you see, I have something to tell you…" He reached in his pocket and felt for the blue feather in his back pocket.

_That's strange, I swear it was in here…_

"What the-"He felt around all his pockets. It can't be.

His feather was gone.

"Holy banana!" He stood up, checking his pockets frantically.

Nothing.

"Jack, I'm sorry for laughing….are you urm…okay?" Jack turned his head to Ann, who looked worried. Jack noticed all the other people in the inn were staring at him, and he planted a fake smile on his face, thinking of a suitable excuse.

"Ahahahah. Of course, just urm, looking for something. I found it, nothing, heheh." Jack answered, but his head felt like it was going to explode.

_Where did I put it?_

Ann gave him _you're crazy_ look. "Okay. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She smiled at the brunette.

"I was, er…..' he looked around, and said the first thing on his mind," Going to ask you to meet me at the beach at five tonight! Yes!"

_That should be enough time to buy a new one._

As Ann fixed a confused look at him, he made some excuse about having to take care of his animals and fled the place in a hurry.

"I swear, he gets weirder day by day…"

"It's out of stock?"

Jeff coughed nervously and said," Well, we get our new stock at the end of each season, and Gray bought the last one.

Annoyed, Jack scratched his head.

_What now?_

_I guess…I'll have to find it then…_

After searching for three hours, Jack had found nothing.

It wasn't in the chicken pen where he had wrestled the last of his chickens with.

It wasn't amongst his dead crops. (He made a mental note to hack them off after this.)

It wasn't (Thank Goddess) in the barn where his ungrateful cows moo-ed at him.

It definitely wasn't in the fish pond. Hopefully.

After practically tearing apart the entire farm-heck, the entire town, ending up with nothing wasn't his plan.

_Wait, why didn't I think of that..?_

Jack Verbena, for the first time today, knew what he had to do.

"Jack?" It was Ann, in her usual overalls and plait. Her eyes were particularly pretty in the sunset, shifting between shades of blue.

"H-hey." He felt even more nervous than proposing to her in the inn.

"So what's up?" She smiled, and Jack grinning awkwardly.

"I…I thought we could enjoy the sunset together?" This was so not good. Where did all his confidence go?

"Okay." Ann answered coolly, sitting down on the soft sand.

They sat there in awkward silence.

"There's-"

"I-"

Speaking at the same time, the pair flushed.

"Urm, you can go first."

"No worries, you first." Jack offered. He would leave the proposal at the end.

"It just that…" If possible, Ann blushed even harder, looking away from him.

"H-here!" she held out something blue in her hands.

_Isn't this a-_

"A blue feather?" Jack's shock was apparent in his tone.

"I…I never want to get married, ever! But…if it's with you….I don't mind that much…." Her face looked like it was going to explode from heat.

Jack did the least expected thing to do in this situation.

He laughed.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!" Ann gave him a hurt look as he continued to laugh.

He reached into his pocket and took out a little box. Slowly opening it, Ann saw what was inside and smiled.

It was a ring.

"Where did you get it? I didn't know they sold these at the Supermarket…" Ann flushed again, but with sheer pleasure.

"It was my mother's last gift for me. She gave me her ring when she died of cancer a few years back. I never knew I will use this again…" Jack held her hands in his.

_Wait._

"Wait. How did you manage to buy the feather?" Jack asked.

"I found it by the Hot springs…"

"…Ahahahah!"

_No wonder he couldn't find it._

"W-what?"

"Nothing…so, will you marry me?"

Jack didn't need her answer. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Yes."

**A/N: I apologise for its ultimate cheesiness. I have no experience with writing fluff -_- I hope you get a better present than this and you have a better Christmas than me. Its 1 in the morning (Way past my curfew! My mum is going crazy) and I have to go to bed now. Night.**


End file.
